X-Men: Rise Of Mystique
by resifan009
Summary: After Days Of Future Past. A short story on how Mystique uses Wolverine to her advantage and plots revenge on Erik for attempting to kill her.


**X-MEN : **

**Rise Of Mystique**

_**** SPOILERS FOR X-MEN: DAYS OF FUTURE PAST. READ ONLY IF SEEN THE ENTIRE FILM****_

_("Italic" _- means Mystique's thoughts.)

The army has been drafted in. Washington DC was a mess. A warzone. Mutants had fully revealed themselves to the public. The next few days would tell if they wanted to kill them, or live with them. A man in a suit limped away from the disaster zone near the white house. He winced at every step he took, the bullet hole in his leg healing extremely slowly. _Gotta get away. _He got to a pavement and his feet clashed sending him down hard to the ground. He gave out a cry of horrendous pain as he lay their, exhausted. _Fucking Erik. _He put his hands under his chest and lifted himself up slowly. _Heal. Please heal. _Now standing, the man continued to limp away from the disaster zone. A shadow fell on the road and the man looked up and saw Erik flying away from the scene. _I'll get you one day. _Erik disappeared from view and the man sighed and continued getting away.

"Has anyone seen Stryker?" came a voice. The man looked around and saw a group of men from the army meet up. "We've got intel that there's a mutant in the water. The mutant is the one he was interested in." _Which mutant is this? _

"You mean the one with them...claw things?" "Yep. Just fell into the water." The man raised an eyebrow. He couldn't remember what the mutant was called, but he had become interested in him when he saw him with Charles. The man walked towards the men and within a second, transformed into the young Stryker. One notices him and points and yells to the others. They rush to greet him and usher him into a car to go to the docks.

"Sir. We've found the mutant in the water."

"Which mutant?"

"The man with the claws, the man with the healing ability." Stryker raised his eyebrows at the healing idea.

"As in, he's indestructible? How fast does he feel?"

"Like that." the man clicks his fingers. Stryker sits in the car and looks out the window. His leg still hurt but if he could...adapt from this mutant then he would be able to heal from anything. _I could even be run over by a truck and still live to tell the tale. _This made him grin as they approached the docks. The driver opened the door for him and Stryker rushed out to the boat, He nodded to the men and they set sail.

"Where is he?"

"We have him located in the centre." someone replies. The boat rocks gently as they get to their destination. Stryker looks overboard down into the water. Through he dark blue he can just about make out a body at the very bottom. _There you are. _A metal rack is lowered down and latches onto the mutant and brings him up gently. The mutant is then bought aboard. Stryker looks him up and down. The marks the metal had made on him bringing him up had started to heal.

"Good work men." Stryker nodded as he turned around from their view. As he did so, his eyes flashed yellow for a brief second. Mystique.

* * *

**LATER...**

Thy had loaded the mutant into a truck and they were transporting him to Stryker's facility. Mystique sat disguised as Stryker amongst a group of five men in a holder room in near where they stored the mutant. The driver was just through a door to their right. Mystique knew the real Stryker would make an appearance sooner rather then later. She had to take the mutant herself and learn more about his mutant abilities. She makes eye contact with the man opposite her. Stryker smirks at him and licks his lips. This gets a puzzled expression from the man opposite. Stryker's had suddenly goes blue, the blue works around his body and a naked blue woman with red hair sits where he once sat. The men stare and grab their guns. Mystique gets up and kicks the one next to her in the head with a well executed roundhouse. One comes at her with an electric rod. She grabs the arm with the rod and kicks him hard in the chest, eh flies back into another man behind him and zaps him with the electric rod. The man opposite aims his gun at her head.

"Freeze! Mutant!" she puts her hands up.

"You wouldn't shoot a girl, would you?"

"I would if she's a blue fucking mutant!" the man yells. Mystique puts her hand to he mouth in shock. She then begins to cackle. "Don't move!" she lifts her arms again. There is a sudden rocking of the truck when there is a bump in the road. The man drops his gun and Mystique lands a punch to his cheek . followed by a quick snap of the neck. One remains. He grabs her by the throat cursing at her for impersonating their leader. His hand grows tighter round her throat, stopping the air getting to her lungs. She struggles, her hands trying to get his fingers to release. Her legs dangle as he shoves her against the wall, lifting her off her feet.

"Little girls shouldn't play with grown men." Mystique notices the mans body next to her on the floor. A pistol leans out of his pocket.

"Good job I'm not a little girl." she grabs the gun and shoots three bullets in the man's chest. He tumbles to the ground like a load of bricks. She gets up and breaths slowly. _He was strong. _She looks at the door where the driver is. She reloads and sighs. _I sure hope this mutant is as good as he sounds. _

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Make sure to review etc. etc. _


End file.
